1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system and a data processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, service providing configurations have been increased in which a user only uses a necessary function only when it is necessary. For example, such configurations include a software using configuration called Software as a Service (SaaS) in which a user arbitrarily selects only a desired function and uses the service, a combination of computing resources on the INTERNET, a cloud computing that provides a service with a high added value to end users or the like.
In order to provide a customized screen to a user of the above described service, a method is known in which a screen is generated using specific screen definition data that is associated with client identifier (see Patent Document 1, for example).
However, the above described method of Patent Document 1 is not related to log in to a cloud service by a user. For example, a user needs to input authentication data necessary for log-in on a screen when logging in to the cloud service. Thus, there has been a problem that time and efforts are necessary when inputting authentication data on a small screen such as an operation panel or the like, for example.